CATtastrophy
by Zamba Sabertooth
Summary: Two cat girls enter the lives of the Gundam pilots, causing a chain reaction of events that sends Duo and Heero into the turmoil of being in love. D/OC H/OC


CAT-tastrophy by: Zamba Sabertooth  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!!! I OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *slapped with the frying pan of doom by her muse, Shadow* Eh...heh.... ^^;;; As I was saying, I don't own Gundam Wing, even if I get eccentric at times and claim I do.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 1: The Not So Uneventful Saturday  
"What a way to speand the weekend! This is so BORING!!" Duo said to himself. The Deathscythe Hell pilot was lounging on the couch in his home. Since the war calmed down and everything was going back to normal, or as normal as they could, the five Gundam pilots went off to live their own lives. They still kept in touch and went off to have fun and clubs or bars like friends should every now and again. Duo flipped around, leaning against the arm of the couch. "I need something to do! I'll go insane if I don't get un-bored!" His phone rang, almost making him fall off the couch. "Jeez! Sorry for being needy but you didn't have to scare me to death!" He answerd the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?" "Hi, Duo!," came Quatre's voice. "Yo, Q-man! How ya doing?" "I'm good, thank you. I called to ask if you would like to come with me to the new pet shop in town. Trowa said we could get a dog or a cat." "Sure thing, Quat! So Trowa finally broke down, eh? Guess he couldn't resist your charm." Quatre giggled. "I'll be right over to pick you up, ok?" "Alright, see you in a few!" "See ya!" Duo hung up the phone and quickly got ready to leave, grabbing his coat and slipping into his shoes. Quatre drove up in his gold 4Runner a few minutes later. Duo got in and the two of them drove off to the pet shop. "What'cha gonna get Quat?" Duo asked as they drove along. "I'm thinking of getting a kitten. What about you? Are you going to get a pet?" Quatre asked. "I dunno. You think I'm responsible enough?" Duo grinned. "Good point. Pets of the world, beware!" Quatre joked. The two friends busted out laughing. Soon enough, the two pilots arrived at the new pet store. Once they got inside, Quatre went straight for the kittens. Duo watched him a moment then went around the store looking at all the animals. As Duo neared the back of the store, he noticed a door to a back room open. Curious, Duo walked over and peeked inside. The room was full of cages, some had animals in them. Duo figured it was just a boarding house for some animals while their owners went on vacation. Then something caught his eye. In the corner of the room was a cage set off from the rest. A rather large figure was curled up into a ball inside. Duo walked closer to get a better look. A shocked look came to his face. Inside that cage was some sort of cat creature. It's ears twitched as it heard his approach. It looked up at him. Duo stood mesmerized. It was a she! And a real looker at that. The cat girl looked up at Duo, a timid and frightened look in her lavender eyes. That was when Duo got a good a good look at her. Bruises and cuts littered her body, signs that she had been beaten. One of her cat ears was tattered. All she wore was an oversized T-shirt. Her long blue hair was tangled and dirty. She was a poor sight, indeed. Duo slowly kneeled down next to the cage. Slowly he reached his inside. The cat girl bared her fangs at him, but the closer her got, the more fearful she got. As his hand grazed her tattered ear, she flinched and tensed up. Duo slowly began to caress her ear. The cat girl relaxed bit by bit and began to purr. She crawled closer to him, all the while purring. Duo smiled and kept caressing and scratching her ear. Their moment was short lived. "Hey! What are you doing back here?! Get away from that cage!" The pet store owner ran in and jerked Duo away from the cage. "Do you realize that that beast is a deadly killer?!" Duo looked from the guy, to thee cage, and back. "She dosen't seem so dangerous." "She'll kill you in an instant!" He said. The attenedent slowly advanced to the cage. The cat girl backed away, growling at the guy. "Don't growl at me you rabid beast!" The attendent kicked the cage, hard. "Hey! Don't do that!" Duo yelled as he pushed the guy away from the cage. "Why do you care, boy?! Go back out tp the main part of the store!" The guy pushed Duo back towards the door. "No!" Duo ran back to the cage, standing in front of it. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her anymore!" The attendent was taken aback. "You want to help that thing?!" "She's not a thing! She's a living, breathing, creature that has feelings. I'll do what I can to help her!" Duo said. The shop owner thought for a minute. "This is a pet store, you can but her, you know." Duo blinked a couple of times. "Really? How much?" The attendent shrugged. "I'd gladly pay you to take her off my hands." "How about this, I just take her home with me. Nobody losses any money that way and you don't have to worry about the girl anymore." Duo said. "Alright. You can have her as long as you don't bring her back. And don't press charges if you wake up one night and find a body part missing." "Fine, Fine." Duo agreed. "I'll be right back with her collar and the keys to the cage, " said the attendent as he walked away. Duo turned back to the cage, the cat girl looked back at him. "Don't worry," he said, "you'll be ok now. I'll take care of you." "....Thank you....," came her reply. Duo stared at her. "You can talk?" She nodded her head. The attendent came back. He handed the keys and the collar to Duo. "Since she tolerates you, you'll probably have better luck than me. When you're ready, just leave and leave the keys with the cage. Thank you." With that said, the attendent left the room. Duo turned and unlocked the cage, slowly opening the door. The cat girl shrunk back, a little scared. "Don't be afraid of me... c'mon out." Duo soothed her. The sound of his voice lured her out of the cage into the open. She darted forward into his open arms as he kneeled before the cage. Duo lightly stroked her hair, causing her to purr. He lifted her head a little and slipped the purple cloth collar around her neck, loosely buckling it. The dismond shaped tag flashed in the light, proudly displaying her name. "So...your name is Zamba?" Duo asked. She nodded, "Yes." Duo smiled and took her hand, slowly pulling her to her feet. He slipped his jacket around her shoulders and lead her out into the main room of the pet store. Quatre was waiting by the door with a calico kitten in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw who and what was with Duo. "Where did you find her?" "In the back, locked in a cage like some kind of animal." Duo replied. He helped Zamba into the backseat of the SUV, then got in beside her. He tucked an arm around her shoulders. Quatre got up front, the kitten sitting contemptly in his lap. On the way to Duo's house, Quatre looked up into the rearview mirror to the two in the backseat. Zamba was snuggled close to Duo, her tail lightly thumping on the seat. Duo was blushing a light pink. Quatre smiled to himself, lightly chuckling. Quatre let the two out at Duo's house, waving goodbye. "Tell Trowa I said hello, will ya Q-man?" Duo said. "Sure thing!" Came Qautre's reply. Duo and Zamba entered the house while Quatre drove away. "How does a warm bath sound. Zamba? It might help your injuries." Zamba nodded her head. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, sir." "It's no trouble at all! And you can call me Duo." He smiled at her. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and started her bath. Zamba cautiously followed, looking around the house. Duo poured a bubble solution in the running water. After a bit he turned the water off and turned to Zamba. "Your bath is ready, you can just leave your clothes in a pile on the floor. I'll wash them later. I'll go get something of mine for you to borrow until we can get you some clothes-" "Duo...you don't have to do this for me... It was plenty enough when you got me out of that pet shop." "Well, I wanna help you. No offense, but a cat-girl wandering around the streets may seem kind of weird. Now after your bath I want to look at your wounds. Some may need special treatment. If you need anything just yell." With that, Duo left the bathroom. Zamba smiled a little and then shed her herself of her clothes. She slid into the warm bath. The water stung some of her open cuts but other than that it felt really good. She took a few minutes to soak before she started washing off. Soon her bath was done. She got out and quickly dried herself off with a fluffy towel. She looked and felt 100% better. She stepped out into the hall, a towel wrapped around herself. "Duo?" She called. "In here!" Came his voice down the hall. "I need my clothes, Duo...," she said as she walked down the hall and entered the room. It was Duo's bedroom. He had a pair of blue boxers and a black T- shirt on the bed. Duo stepped out of the closet. "You can borrow those for the night. We'll go shopping for you some real clothes, tomorrow." Zamba was a light shade of pink. She quickly grabbed the clothes from the bed and ran back into the bathroom to change. Duo laughed at her retreat. She came back a few minutes later, still blushing. "You look good in those." Duo said. That just made her all the more embarressed. "C'mere and let me take a look at those wounds," said Duo as he sat down on the bed. She slowly walked over and sat down beside him. He took her arm and started to examine it. "Nothing but cuts and bruises. Those should heal up ok." He said as he looked her over. "So, are ya hungry?" He asked as he reached up to scratch her ears. She purred and leaned into his touch. Duo chuckled to himself. "You're not gonna make me eat cat food are you?" Zamba muttered. "Not unless you count pizza as cat food." Duo replied. "If it has anchovies it could be." Zamba said. The two laughed at the joke. Duo got up and lead her into the kitchen. Before they could start eating the frozen pizza Duo had cooked, the doorbell rang. Duo got up to answer the door. Zamba followed, her eyes slightly narrowed as her nose twitched. Duo opened the door to find Relena standing there. "Hi, Duo!" She said. "Um...Hello, Relena. What do you want this late in the evening?" Duo said, slightly confused. "It's not late silly." Relena said as she stepped inside. "I came to see if-" Relena was cut off by Zamba jumping between her and Duo. Zamba bared her fangs and growled. "What the Hell is that?!" Relena screamed. "Um...this is Zamba...my new 'pet.' Seems to be protective of me too. Zamba! Chill out, this is my friend." Duo said. 'I can't beleive I just called Relena my friend,' Duo, thought. 'Must be because I'm starved.' Zamba backed off at Duo's words, but stayed by his side in order to jump in if something happened. Relena nearly had a heart attack from fright. "Duo! Why do you have that thing in your house!? Why would anybody want that in their house?!" "Hey! I saved her from months of torture! Why would you care anyway?! Shouldn't you be bothering Heero?!" Duo fumed. "That's why I came, dumbass! I wanted to know where he is, Duo! I know you are hiding him somewhere around here!" Relena said as she started into the house to search it. "Hey! I didn't say you could search my house!" Duo yelled. "So he is here, is he?! Heero! You come out right now!" Relena yelled as she continued into the living room. Zamba took this moment to pounce on Relena and pin her to the ground. Zamba hissed and growled at Relena, her claws began to dig into her shoulders, causing Relena to yell in pain. "Zamba let her go! Zamba!" Duo yelled. Zamba wouldn't listen to him. Duo did the only thing he could think of, he jerked Zamba off Relena. Relena sat up, her shoulders were slightly cut and bleeding. Duo glared down at her. "I'm not hiding Heero anywhere. Go look somewhere else for him. Don't come back here either, you aren't welcome. Unless you want Zamba to maul you." Relena got to her feet, glaring at Duo, and quickly ran out the door. Duo slammed it behind her and sighed then looked around for Zamba. She wasn't where he'd thrown her. "Zamba? Where are you? Zamba?!" Duo wandered up the hall, calling for Zamba. As he neared his room, he heard soft mewling cries. When he stepped into his room, he saw Zamba's tail sticking out from under the bed. "Zamba? What's wrong?" Duo asked as he walked over to the bed's side and kneeled down. Zamba didn't say anything so Duo layed down on the floor to look under the bed. When he lifted the skirt he saw Zamba curled and crying. "Hey...are you ok?" Duo gently asked as he moved his hand to stroke her ears. Zamba recoiled and whimpered. 'He said he would take care of me. He acted so sweet and kind. And I was too blind to see behind the mask. All duo wants is to use me and hurt me like everyone else I've come across. Will nobody help me?' Zamba thought, causing more tears to streak down her face. Her ears drooped as she curled into a tight ball. 'Oh man...what did I do to make her so upset? Um...let's see....uh....I lightly fussed at her, I threw her off- Wait! That's it!' Duo thought. He crawled under the bed and pulled Zamba to him. He held her to him as she cried. "Zamba, I'm sorry for throwing you aside like that. I didn't mean to hurt you or hurt your feelings. If Relena wasn't so high in status I'd let you maul her all you wanted. But for now, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I told you I'd take care of you and I will. Can you ever forgive me?" Zamba sniffled, the sincerity in his voice and the gentle touch of his hand relaxed her. She uncurled from her position as a ball and snuggled into his chest. Duo lightly scratched her ears, causing her to purr. "....Thank you, Duo..." She murmured. "...You're welcome..." He answered. 


End file.
